


And I Thought Our Stars Were Aligned

by HeheImGay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeheImGay/pseuds/HeheImGay
Summary: Akaashi Keiji thought his life was perfect. His world shifted with a single text message.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	And I Thought Our Stars Were Aligned

Akaashi Keiji was in love. Not the kind of love where you spend every waking moment being with, texting with, and thinking of the other. No, the kind where you always knew, in your heart, that you would be together forever. Maybe he didn’t like to go out, and maybe he didn’t text very often, or very well, but he was content. And he was happy. And he thought Bokuto was too. 

It was just a month before his and Bokuto’s two year anniversary. They had gotten together while celebrating a team victory. Upon heightened emotions, love was confessed, and teammates shouted in congratulations. It was perfect. And then his world shifted. 

Receiving a text of <there’s something I want to talk about. Can we facetime in 30 minutes?> shouldn’t be as nerve wracking as it was. Pacing his room, counting down the seconds, thinking of anything but the upcoming call. Doing anything as a distraction from thinking. But of course, nothing could distract an active mind. 

What was wrong. What happened.  _ What was wrong what happened  _ **_what did I do._ **

Shaking away seemingly pointless thoughts, Keiji began to rationalize.  _ He was in love. Everything was perfect. Nothing could have gone wrong. I would have noticed. _ His phone rang. 

Fumbling to pick it up and answer before the call ended, Keiji pressed the screen of his phone, opening the facetime call. Apprehension rising in his chest, he faced the love of his life. “Hello Koutarou. What’s going on?” He prayed that his voice wasn’t shaking as much as his hands were. Looking at his boyfriend, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Gone was the usual overwhelming smile that lit up an entire room. Instead, there was a look up confusion, timidness, even distress. It just felt wrong. 

“Hey Akaashi. So- I just wanted to talk about something that I’ve been thinking of for a while.” 

Again. Wrong. Bokuto  _ never _ called Keiji by his last name anymore. At least, not in private, and certainly not with perfect annunciation. Everything was wrong. But how did this feel wrong, when everything seemed to be right?

Bokuto continued speaking, his voice almost cracking over the audio of Keiji’s phone. “For the last month, I’ve been feeling like my feelings for you are more platonic. I- I wanted to tell you sooner, rather than later.” He looked away from the camera for a moment, as if contemplating his next words. “We just- we just haven’t really been hanging out much, or talking very much recently.” Bokuto looked back up at the camera, eyes looking almost hopeful.

“Oh,” was the only word that could come from Keiji’s mouth. He hadn’t cried in a long time, but tears started to form in his eyes, his chest tightening, squeezing his heart.  _ Is this what it feels like? Is this what it feels like to have a broken heart? _ “I’m- sorry.”  _ Was he not enough? Should he have made more of an effort to text? Why didn’t he notice? He thought they were so close. _

“So- um- I think we should maybe just take a break, at least for now.” As the words left Bokuto’s mouth, Keiji’s heart shattered. He had seen enough tv shows, read enough books, hell, he’d watched enough of his friends’ relationships end, while sitting happily in his own, to know that ‘just take a break’ really meant ‘we’re done.’ “We could still be friends, if you want,” Bokuto suggested, looking hopeful. “I’d like to do that.” 

Keiji looked at the love of his life, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to take over his usually calm composure. “I think- I think that would be nice.” He didn’t even know if it was a lie. “But- right now,” his voice broke, “right now I think I need to just go.” He hung up, not even giving Bokuto a chance to respond. 

It felt like a flip switched, as the tears began to flow. Keiji turned into his pillow, muffling his anguished cries, unable to stop the thoughts racing through his head.  _ He wasn’t enough. Of course he wasn’t enough. He should have known. He should have been better. Why didn’t he notice. He should have noticed. Why. Why now. Everything was so perfect. He was  _ **_in love._ ** __

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My first work, I wrote this the day after my girlfriend of almost 2 years broke up with me, so I modeled a lot of Akaashi's thoughts after my own, and a lot of the dialogue after what actually happened. Sorry if it's not very good, I didn't really edit it.


End file.
